Almost Easy
by KSB Marxist Stag
Summary: De algunas cosas uno puede desprenderse con soltura; de otras, es casi fácil... casi. La historia de cómo el legítimo rey de Poniente se desprendió de todo lo que tenía, hasta llegar a su última posesión. Daenerys, su hermana, lo único que le quedaba y debió vender en sus intentos por llegar al Trono de Hierro. •Respuesta al reto reyes y reinas del foro Alas negras, palabras negras


Se titula: Almost Easy. (Casi fácil).

Número de palabras: 2348. (sin contar el Disclaimers y todo lo que aparece arriba).

Lo escribió: Obara Greyback/Soly Stalin (cambio de nombre constantemente, así que si en dos semanas más me véis con este nick no os asustéis).

Copiright: el mundo de canción de hielo y fuego y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca. Asimismo, el título de mi obra pertenece a una canción de la banda Avenged Sevenfold.

Aclaro que: este fanfic participa en la ronda de retos reyes y reinas del foro alas negras, palabras negras. Además, Es pre series, por lo que se sitúa un poco antes de juego de tronos. Tiene rated T quizá por algún susceptible que no pueda ver escrita la palabra "pechos" sin horrorizarse. De igual modo, creo que deberían leerlo no menores de 13 años.

Dedicado a: Melisei Baranister, a quien conocí como Metallstein hacía unos seis meses atrás. De no ser por ella, no habría concursado en este reto. Me animó en último minuto y me dije ¿Por qué no? Voy a perder, seguro, pero Viserys no se podrá quejar de que alguien no lo defendió. Con cariño para ti, bonita, que sepas que te tengo mucho aprecio y tu opinión la considero bastante.

.

.

Almost Easy por Obara Greyback.

.

.

-¿No querrás despertar al dragón, verdad? –Preguntaba siempre en el límite de su furia, con los ojos violeta sacando chispas. Solo ella creía que ese destello se transformaría en llama. Solo su hermanita pensaba que de aquellos labios finos, una palabra había de salir y prestaría todo el mundo a obedecerle.

La miraba temblar y sonreía. "mi primera leal súbdita," pensaba, con una dicha que sólo es capaz de sentir quien se complace en el dolor ajeno. Si gozaran de la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de ella, Viserys Targaryen respondería que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. ¿Cómo no amar al único familiar vivo que le recordaba su realeza? ¿Cómo no sentir amor por la pequeña niña que se acurrucaba contra él y oía sus cuentos a la medianoche? No era un monstruo, era un rey y tales podían sentir aprecio. Más que eso, era el rey dragón y aparte de los lazos sanguíneos que lo unían a la jovencita, Daenerys se convertiría en su esposa. Antes no podía verla como otra cosa que su hermana, pero el florecimiento había trastornado su forma de verla. Ahora la observaba y veía en ella a la reina de Poniente, cabalgando en un dragón junto con él, castigando cruelmente a los traidores que lo abandonaron tiempo atrás, cuando no era más que un niño necesitado de explicaciones y enviado, en cambio, al exilio. Sin embargo los sufrimientos, las angustias, la tortura psicológica y tantos padecimientos que lo atormentaron, acabarían ya. Bebería vino en el cráneo del usurpador, se sentaría en el trono de hierro, implantaría mano dura a los que se rebelaron contra su estirpe... y por la noche, cansado, ardiente cual dragón, ansioso como solo puede serlo un hombre sin importar condición social, podría acostarse a su lado y tomar de ella lo que solo alcanzan los reyes. La gloria de su sexo, la magia de aquellas manos de princesa que dejaría de ser mendiga muy pronto. ¡Un sueño precioso!

¡Fatal día en que las ilusiones se destrozan! ¡Triste, oh triste día, en que el castillo de naipes, la corona de mentiras y falsas promesas, te pesa sobre la cabeza! ¿Por qué el trono es tan injusto y pide sacrificios horribles y casi imposibles de cumplir? ¿Por qué, cuando el sentimiento impulsivo que tanto al amor se parece invade el corazón de un joven idealista e impetuoso como lo es nuestro protagonista, se atraviesan en su concretar tantos obstáculos?

-Se llama Khal Drogo –Dijo el magíster Illyrio, en tono sereno. A Viserys le gustaba mucho la forma en que Mopatis se dirigía a él. Nunca restringía las palabras aduladoras, y eso le complacía. –Su cabello, que jamás ha sido cortado, atestigua sus victorias incontables. Tiene a su disposición cincuenta mil guerreros, majestad.

-Pero es un señor de los caballos –Protestó el rey con su mismo tono imperante, despectivo, aunque bien sabía que solo era un mendigo en esa gran mansión. -¿Pretendéis que entregue a mi hermana, Daenerys de la Tormenta, a un vulgar salvaje con acento bárbaro y costumbres antropófagas? ¿Por quién me tomáis?

-No lo subestiméis, alteza –Casi suplicó el magíster, inclinando la regordeta cabeza. –Ese khal podría daros, a cambio de la mano de vuestra hermana, unos diez mil o veinte mil guerreros para que podáis conquistar el Trono de Hierro y hagáis pagar a todos los que os abandonaron por su traición. Me habéis preguntado por quién os tomo, y os responderé. Os tomo por el rey de Poniente, el señor de los Siete Reinos. Sé que es un sacrificio entregar a la princesa, pero es indispensable si se quiere negociar...

-¿Y ese miserable no se conformará con un poco de oro y unas cuantas perlas? –Volvió a cuestionar el rubio, con un nudo en la garganta. Apartó la copa de vino, casi intacta, y mezclándose en su semblante la cólera y la aversión, continuó. –Vamos, es un Dothraki ignorante, seguro con unos cuantos regalos lo dejamos tranquilo y me puede dar a sus guerreros. Además, soy el rey; puedo obligarle a que me los dé.

-No es oro ni perlas lo que necesita, alteza –Negó el magíster con tono sombrío, levantándose de la mesa. Viserys lo imitó rápidamente. –Solo vos saldréis ganando si casáis a la princesa con khal Drogo. Él os respetará como a su rey y os dará la cantidad de hombres que le pidáis. Diréis que los señores de los caballos son salvajes, pero también son valientes como ninguno y fieros en la guerra. No os dejarán mal, bien se podrían enfrentar a los...

-Está bien, me hartáis con vuestra cháchara –Interrumpió Targaryen, frotándose las sienes. Un destello furioso se vislumbraba en sus ojos violeta. Desvió la vista, rojo por la ira. –Decís que queréis mi bien, pero vuestros consejos parecen mortificarme. Me cansó esa insistencia vuestra. ¡Casar a mi hermana con un salvaje! Una vergüenza para la casa Targaryen... la sangre del dragón no se desperdicia... iré a darme un baño, si no os molesta.

-Mi casa es vuestra, al igual que todo lo demás, majestad –Contestó de forma muy solícita Illyrio, sonriendo de lado y dándole la razón como a los locos. Viserys, digno como un rey en decadencia, se dio la vuelta para marchar, pero se quedó estático al oír la voz que hablaba. –Pensadlo, por favor –Volvió a decir su interlocutor, con mucha seriedad. –Es por el bien del reino, que clama por su legítimo soberano.

El joven se marchó del gran salón donde había estado charlando con su anfitrión, en exterior furioso, internamente rodeado de una honda melancolía. Si no fuese un dragón, se habría echado a llorar de buena gana. ¿Qué es un reino cuando al deseo por una mujer se le compara? Hay hombres que han enloquecido al solo atisbar el pie de una hermosa dama asomando por debajo de su vestido. Otros, que lo han dado todo por la virtud de algunos de esos encantadores ángeles que te seducen, envolviéndote en su olor a fresa, en la textura de unos pechos, en la suavidad de un cuerpo. viserys no había tenido oportunidad ni ocasión de enamorarse, considerándolo fútil y trivial. Su amor era la venganza, se dormía abrazado al miedo, a la inseguridad, a los sueños de soberanía. Amaba a la distancia a una mujer pasajera y alejada, llamada Desembarco del Rey; pperdía la razón por la figura monstruosa del Trono de Hierro, que lo llamaba con sus miles de espadas fundidas abiertas hacia él, unas veces para acogerlo, otras para asesinarlo y partirlo en pedacitos. ¡Cuántas noches se había despertado, empapado en sudor, al imaginarse engullido por esos miles de dientes enormes! ¡Qué horrible era el sentimiento que experimentaba cuando la corona de su madre, de que se deshizo hacía tiempo atrás, le reclamaba su proceder! Oía su voz a veces, de la nada, mientras comía o se bañaba, pero cuando más se le aparecía era en los sueños, tan esplendente y hermosa, magnífica en su resplandecer. Habría brillado sobre su cabello color plata, pero... el hambre apremia, la comida era escasa, los filántropos poco prestos a colaborar y su pequeña hermana vestía como una mendiga. ¿Qué hacer en esos casos, a la deriva? ¡El cuerpo no se alimenta de orgullo ni la boca de Daenerys podría saciarla su soberbia! Decíase que había actuado en consecuencia con su situación, pero el recuerdo lo atormentaba.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, rey de la nada? –le decía aquella gran corona con un dragón tricéfalo, mirándolo con ojos de diamantes mortales y terribles. –No eres un rey ¡Mírate! Tienes que poner caras para que te reciban en la casa de los ricos y te compren vestuario. Eres un mendigo ¡el rey mendigo! ¡Y nada cambiará aunque te esfuerces! Inútil, el usurpador se ríe en tus narices y el Matarreyes baila sobre el cadáver de tu padre. ¡Y tú me has vendido! ¿Qué clase de Targaryen eres?

Entonces despertaba, con las sábanas enredadas en las piernas, empapado en sudor, diciéndose que nada de eso era verdad, que pronto su suerte cambiaría. Llevaba esperando casi toda su vida ese giro misterioso de la fortuna a su favor, donde Poniente le sonriera con su Muro de hielo y su desierto dorniense, invitándolo a gobernar. Willem Darry, el caballero que lo había salvado, le inculcó que era el rey y a pesar de que estaban exiliados, condenados a morir en el olvido, su deber era regresar porque el pueblo lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo traicionar al salvador de su vida? ¿Cómo dejar sin vengar a los espíritus de sus antepasados? ¡Pero era tan difícil! Escaseaba el dinero y ya en ninguna casa querían recibirle con su pequeña hermana. Entonces se vio en la obligación de vender la corona de Rhaella Targaryen en un puerto para costear sus gastos, y todo fue de mal en peor. Es cierto, el estómago se alimenta con comida, pero la soberbia y el orgullo de un rey también tienen su hambre. La de Viserys moría de desnutrición por cada puerto que visitaba, cada puerta que tocaba, cada ayuda que solicitaba y le era negada. ¡Injusta es la vida con los exiliados! ¡Cruel es el destino cuando confabula con la providencia en tu contra! Al principio era novedoso tener de huéspedes a los dos últimos sobrevivientes de una estirpe casi extinta, pero después de perder su saborcillo a curiosidad, el rey y la princesita resultaban casi una molestia. Era entonces que el orgullo de Viserys despertaba. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No te alaban aquí! ¡Vete, este no es tu lugar!" Se decía, envalijando todas sus exiguas pertenencias. Así era como llevaba a su pequeña compañera de viaje, de mansión en mansión, de caridad en caridad.

Su carácter se había enfriado y cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo dejó de ser el niño sonriente que, en su inocencia, se figuraba que su casa estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su reinado sería largo, próspero y bien mirado por el mundo. Trataba cada vez más mal a su hermana, culpándola incluso de haber matado con su nacimiento a Rhaella Targaryen. Aquellas palabras, dichas con la exaltación de la furia, el veneno del resentimiento, herían en lo más profundo a la niña; él era conciente y a pesar de que la amaba, no podía evitar escupírselas siempre que una nueva puerta se les cerraba. Era culpa de ella, se decía cada noche al acostarse en las sábanas de seda que le facilitaban a él, mendigo engalanado con la sangre del dragón. Por el inconmensurable aprecio que le tenía a Daenerys, había vendido la corona que le granjeaba el pasaporte hacia los ricos. ¿Qué le quedaba? Se decía entonces que pronto se podría casar con ella. Una corona a cambio de su exquisita virtud no parecía mal negocio. ¡Una simple corona no podría siquiera compararse a la delicia de su sangre de doncella manchando el colchón de la alcoba de su hermano y rey!

Llegó a uno de los jardines que rodeaban la gran mansión, sumido en esos funestos pensamientos. El sol veraniego brillaba en un cielo color azul, sin una brizna siquiera de nube. Se deshizo el moño y los mechones de largo cabello rubio platino le cayeron sobre la espalda. Desde muy niño había llevado el cabello largo, pues así mismo había salido de Rocadragón la madrugada de su huida. Se decía que, si lo cortaba, tal vez no lo reconocieran al retornar a su hogar. ¡Pobre alma ilusionada! ¡Incluso de aquello se cuidaba con la esperanza de volver a ver la tierra que le dio la vida! Las personas que en su ser tienen un ferviente anhelo, se aferran a él con la fuerza de sus pensamientos, llamándolo con cada célula de su cuerpo. él aguardaba un milagro, su casa, el trono que le pertenecía y le robaron tan injustamente. Casi no recordaba a su familia, siendo el rostro de Rhaella el que más habitualmente se le aparecía en sus pesadillas; pero deseaba hacerle honor a aquel apellido que estaba seguro de no portar en vano. ¡Él pertenecía a la sangre del dragón! ¡Rhaegar fue noble, Rhaegar fue valiente, pero él murió y su hermano menor seguía con vida!

Cuando se desnudó por fin, dejando caer sus vestiduras lujosas sobre el césped, el sol le acarició la piel como los dedos de una mujer. Había estado con varias, pero actualmente solo deseaba a una. "también eso tendré que vender", pensó con abatimiento, deslizándose dentro de la gran piscina habilitada para ellos. "Con el compromiso de Dany comenzará mi reinado, la verdadera fama de Viserys Targaryen como rey". A pesar de lo halagüeño de la perspectiva, lo invadió una profunda tristeza. Su larga vida como exiliado estuvo siempre cuajada de pérdidas. salió con un noble caballero, criados serviciales y valientes, muchas joyas, libros y una corona, salió con un destino al que llegar y una hermanita de pecho que se convertiría en su compañera, pero en esos 13 años lo había perdido casi todo salvo lo último, que también estaba a punto de avandonar. Si quería ejército, comprendió, tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que tenía. Daenerys era el precio, siempre fue el precio que había de pagar para la obtención del trono de hierro. A veces se toman decisiones duras, pero en el interior de uno se sabe que el resultado de ellas es casi predecible, casi fácil.

Esa misma noche, fue al cuarto de su pequeña hermana para darle noticia de su matrimonio con Khal Drogo. El rostro de la muchacha permaneció por un momento inexpresivo, como si no pudiese todavía comprender; luego sus ojos hermosos y violeta, tan parecidos a los de Viserys, se abrieron con espanto y horror. Ido su hermano, la chica lloró amargamente. Comprendió que a ella también la habían vendido. Que para él no existía lazo, no había límites, si de conseguir su reinado se trataba. Comprenderlo era casi fácil.

-Casi… -Sollozó Daenerys, acurrucada en su cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada para que el rey no pudiese oírla. –Si no fuera porque yo deseaba casarme con él...

Nota final: sinceramente, me complace haberlo releído y disfrutado tanto. Amo a los hermanos Targaryen en esta etapa de su vida, si bien con el transcurso de los libros comienzo a tomarle real odio a la madre de dragones. Pero Viserys será siempre uno de mis personajes favoritos y en seguida, en cuanto leí lo de los reyes y reinas, pensé n él. Espero haberle hecho justicia.

Una cosita, por si me dicen. "Soly, por favor, me trajiste acá una historia casi romántica digna de una fangirl y que se sale del canon, pues Marttin nunca dijo...", ahí los voy a callar, porque Martin sí insinuó que Viserys deseaba a Daenerys, en un capítulo de Danza con Dragones, Illyrio se lo aclara a Tyrion. Así que tirado por los carriles, no está y eso me alegra todavía más. Probablemente no sea el último Viserys/Dany que haga...


End file.
